


The Madness of Eros

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Obsession, One Shot Collection, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: For some, simple love isn't just enough.





	The Madness of Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl needs to keep Rose safe, no matter what.

I think you'd like the Earth now, Rose. I myself don't particularly care for it, but I know you've always loved it. That is why we're here, isn't it? You loved this planet so much, you'd be willing to die for it, to die for the animals.

I'm sorry, Rose, but I can't let that happen.

I would rather everything on this planet perish than to let you get shattered.

It's my duty to protect you, Rose. It's my duty to serve you, Rose. Let me help you.

I know you must be angry with me, I know that's why you're not responding and I know it's why you haven't left your gem.

That's okay, Rose. I know I deserve it.

It was wrong of me to run away with you. It was wrong of me to keep you here.

But if it makes you feel any better, the Earth is still here! We haven't lost the war, despite our odds and even though it's been hard on the rebellion without you. But your absence just makes all of us all the more stronger. We won't want to lose anything else ever again, like they think they lost you.

And I feel the same way.

But it's different for me.

_I can't lose you._

If you were to shatter on this battleground, my life would be forfeit as well.

I cannot live without you, Rose. My life has no meaning unless I am by your side.

So I will have to keep you here with me, until I can be sure you will _never_ shatter, never _break_ or _bend_ or...

...

I think, maybe someday you'll even grow to like it here too.

But even if you don't, I will serve and protect you forever, Rose.

_You are my everything._


End file.
